A school Rhythm
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Raphael has decided to try a school called Cantrolot High, so he can socialize a bit better, after saving Paris. But something strange is going on in this school, and Phantom R. intends to find out and put a stop to it.
1. Rhythm in the night

It was a quiet night in Cantrolot high, the only sound at the moment was the footsteps of the patrolling security guards, the Fall Formal was a day and a half from now. But the silence was about to be broken, the show was about to begin.

In the rooftops, a red head boy in a fedora and suit was jumping rooftop to rooftop, alongside a little dog. He wasn't just jumping, he was dancing, he was a boy of rhythm. He continued to jump along in the night, looking for a prize worthy of his rhythm and unique style. Until he noticed a statue, it was just the courtyard statue but it was glowing, and last time he checked, statues don't glow. Something was afoot, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

As the boy approached the statue, he noticed a crown next to it, it was a peticularly strange crown, it was made of gold and a gem of violet was placed on the top. The boy didn't get the time to get a good view because another was about, heading his way at a interesting pace. The boy and his dog went to the shadows to erase their presence. A young girl, a teen to be exact, she had seen the the glow, and came to see what it was about. "Oh, my" the girl said timidly once she saw the crown.

The girl had a green skirt and white shirt, her eyes were blue as the sky itself and her hair was light pink. "My my, may I ask why a blessed soul like you decided to walk the path of this beautiful night?" The boy asked as he revealed himself. The girl, still holding the crown, was slightly startled at his sudden show of presence. "Oh, I'm sorry is this yours" she asked. "No, no I was enjoying the stars until I saw the sparkles they did not emit" the boy replied in a gentle voice. The girl relaxed a bit.

"I am sorry, but, who are, if you don't mind me asking" she asked in a shy voice. "Well my dear, I am the well known "_Phantom R of Pairs" _the boy replied in a french accent as he took off his hat and bowed. She bushed at his politeness. "I'm Fluttershy" she said real quietly. Unlike others he heard her clearly the first time. "Ahh, a shy one, you are, your name fits you, a beautiful butterfly with a shy attitude" Phantom R admired. She blushed at his statement. "I-I have to go now and turn this crown in to the office, bye" she said before she ran off. As Phantom R and his dog also made there leave, someone was watching the conversation, "so the shy girl has the crown now and is turning it into office. This is going to be a problem" the voice was female. "I better keep an eye on this Phantom R character two, I don't want him get in the way in my conquest for Equestria".

**A/N Yeah I think we all know who the girl in the shadows is if you seen the Equestria Girls Movie, Please review and tell me what you think, peace!**


	2. First day of school

Raphael, awoke to his alarm going off, it was 6:30. School was 4 blocks away. For him and Fondue, his dog and trusted companion, to make it on time, they had to haul butt. "Crap! We slept in this morning" he yelled. He got up and rushed to pack his things so they can go. He even got his suit on just in case he needed it. "Let us make haste Fondue, we cannot be late for school on our first day" the little dog barked In agreement.

**-Rhythm game: free runner- song: Gone with the wind**

The two bolted down the stairs and out the door, down the street, and around the corner. The duo weaves in and out of the crowds in a dancing like fashion. The didn't knock anyone down and were making good progress. They were weaving, jumping, sliding, and even spinning around all of the obstacles that were in their way."we're almost there, Fondue, don't stop" the dog barked in reply. They kicked there speed into overdrive and were weaving in out of the crowds even faster. They still didn't break a sweat. They didn't stop until they got to the school entrance.

**End**

"Ok we made it, sorry buddy but your going to need to get into this extra backpack I grabbed" I don't think they allow pets here" he told Fondue, the dog whined as it got into the bag. He then walked into the school. When they got inside, they saw a confused girl who had an attire of purple on. She was very confused and apparently was singing about it. Raphael couldn't help but slightly dance to the beat. "I think we should help her" he walked up to her. " ma'am are you lost? I can take you and your dog to the principles office if you like me too, and no need to worry, I was already heading down there" he said politely. "Oh" the girl said " why yes, thank you, oh, I should introduce myself, My name is Twilight Sparkle" "nice to meet you twilight, I'm Raphael" he said with a smile.

The two were on there way when they heard voices. "I had it all perfectly planed out, you little crapy sissy! You had to go off and pick up that crown, didn't you!" One voice said. "But i-I didn't know" the timid voice took both of the students by surprise. 'Fluttershy' they both thought, then they ran around the corner to put a stop to the conflict at hand.

The two round the corner to find a red head girl harassing Fluttershy, she had some sort of Biker outfit on. "Hey! leaver alone!" Raphael put himself between the two girls. He looked the other girl dead in the eye, if looks could kill he would have taken out half of the US military. The two looked each other down until the girl smirked "You, must be new here" she said,"and, dose it look like I care" Raphael retorted. The girl snapped her fingers, two goons came out of nowhere, "Snips, Snails, Take care of him"

**-rhythm sequence: Dual with snips and snails- song: showdown with Alfred**

the two boys tried to tackle Raphael but he smoothly dodged the attack by flipping over them. He then did a funky spin kick to knock them down. He then did a cart wheel backwards. the two goons got up to see Raphael in a different outfit (His Phantom R. Suit) they then charged at him. But he dodged all the punches thrown at him and he then did a round house kick to K.O. the two goons. "Shows over for you two" He said.

**End**

The girl was shocked, he just took out her goons without Breaking a sweat. "Leave now" the boy said with malice in his voice. The girl grunted "this isn't over kid!" She then took her goons and high tailed it out of the area. Raphael then walked up to Fluttershy and reached his hand out. "Are you ok" he asked has he helped her up. She blushed to the point where she was red as a Cherry. "t-thank you, nobody has ever stood up to Sunset Shimmer before" She said. "no mention it, well I guess I should do a proper introduction this time, my actual name is Raphael" he said. "oh, then nice to 'actually' meet you Raphael". After that incedent Fluttershy showed Raphael and twilight where the Principle's was and they got settled into the school.


	3. Fall formal preparations:Part 1

Raphael was confused, ever since he and Twilight got to the Office, she had been hellbent on wining the fall formal. She even asked him to help her, and since she looked desperate, he agreed. The two had to show Five different characteristics, Honesty, Kindness, generosity, laughter, and Loyalty.

"so, may I ask we're going to start, this is your campaign" Raphael asked. "Well, I think we should go a try Luaghter first" the girl replied. "Ok then, let us try the gym first" He said, fondue popped his head out of his bag and barked in agreement, "keep it down, Fondue, we mustn't let the teachers know of your presence" He told the little dog. The two then ran off to the gym.

As the gang walked into the gym, pink and blue streamers flooded out the doors. Raphael was quick enough to Do a stylish backflip to dogde the swarm of colorful paper. Twilight however, wasn't fast enough and was knocked to her chuckled "you need a hand" he smiled and helped the girl up. The two walked in to find, who Raphael could only describe as, A girl who could give Napoleon's soldiers a run for their money in the hyper department. She was jumping all around the place. "PinkiePie!?" Twilight said in shock. "I think I'm going to leave this one to you" Raphael said before walking around the gym to see if there was anything of interest. He then stopped when he found a book. he picked it up, "Magic portal of the Mirror?, hmmmm...!" He then remembers that last night, when he was talking to Fluttrershy, there was a mirror to the side of the statue. 'I'll have to check the statue out later on after school' he thought as he looked at the book. he then came across a riddle.

**Puzzle/Riddle sequence**

_'Say the answer into page as you look to reveal the truth of this book'...'A true adventurer always is prepared for anything, what thing dose almost every one of them lack when it comes to a pattern?' _the boy thought hard, real hard. It then hit him, it was the very thing he had most of his entire life. He then smiled then whispered into the book "_Rhythm"__, _the book then slightly Glowed and revealed a bracelet. He put it onto his wrist and closed the book. The Bracelet was a gold hoop with silver lining, on the top laid a gem, it was a pure white and shaped like a Music note.

**Obtained: Rhythm Bracelet**

Just then, the doors to the Gym burst open, and sunset shimmer rushed in with her goons. "What is this!" She yelled, "obviously it's a set of preparations for a party or celebration of coarse" Raphael Mocked the girl in reply. She was about to snap at the boy when she remembered what she was here for, "as I was saying, before I was interrupted by certain twerp, the setting of all the decorations are wrong, and there are not enough streamers, put more streamers" she yelled. Raphael walked up to a blond girl in a cowgirl attire and asks "Is she always like this to those around her Precence" the girl replied "yup, that just about sums it up Sugercube, oh I didn't quite catch ya name, I'm applejack, what's yours" she reached her hand out. He shook the girl's hand and said "Im Raphael, I was transferred from Pairis" The girl raised an eyebrow,"so you one of them fancy fellers?" He was taken aback by Applejack's reply,"no no, I'm not one of those rich people who think they were better than those around them" he said.

"but you said that you wanted a huge party at your place" He turnd to see Pinkiepie arguing with a certain, shy girl. "But I-I never said anything about a party, I dont even have a phone" Fluttershy said back at the party girl. Raphael walked up to the two,"Fluttershy is right, I have never seen a phone on her, even if she did she own one, She isn't the type of Lady to allow such loud behavior at her home" he reasonded. Pinkiepie blinked for a second,"wow, you have a good point, I'm sorry" the girl said in a sad tone."dont worry about it, we all make mistakes sometimes, but that raises a Question of who sent you that message" Raphael pointed out.

There was no time to think about because there was one more place to visit, the soccer field, Raphael started to smile at the thought of soccer. Every time he thought of it, he thought of his little rival, Charlie. He then took off with the girls To the field.


End file.
